


There's Always a First.

by N3rdCandy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3rdCandy/pseuds/N3rdCandy
Summary: After saving Preston and the gang, Vault Dweller Ellen decides to take the long trek to Diamond City to find answers.What she expected was nothing she'd ever imagine!





	

Ellen awoke in cold sweats, the icy air not making her situation any better.

_Another one…_

After everything she went through; Everything she lived and built with Nate. _Gone._

Panting, she wiped her brow and turned over to turn on the light on her Pip-Boy. 

3:58 am. 

Suppose it was as good as time as any to wake up. It took her some time before she swung her legs over, feet touching her boots a drawn out yawn, arms lifting to stretch out the sleep. 

The room was dimly lit in the only decent room in an abandoned house. She had to get to Diamond City and fast. She prayed that Mama Murphy wasn’t just a crazed woman who adored drugs like the next Raider and she would find her answers in the ‘Great Green Jewel’ of the Commonwealth. 

She slipped on her boots and felt some joints pop. She was silent in her actions not startling Dogmeat, sleeping beside her the entire time on the metallic smelling mattress. She took a brush she stowed away in one of her pocket, smoothing her hair out, making sure she didn’t look like she was frozen for 210 years. 

_“C’mon Dogmeat. Let’s go. The map says we are almost there.”_ She lightly nudged the Sheppard, Dogmeat barking in agreement. 

_________________________________________

 **CRACK**

**CRACK**

**CRACK**

**_“YOU NEED TO RELOAD SOMETIME BITCH!”_**

Ellen’s blues focused down the sight, left hand holding the barrel, right holding the base, finger curling and with a coy grin, she kept firing, shots slowing down the last Raider. 

_“Why don’t you run while you still have dignity? Or are you just that damn proud?”_ Ellen mutters and with another loud crack, the Raider collapsed on the ground in a heap, along with the silence of no more gunshots. Jogging over, she met up with an injured Dogmeat and knelt down. 

_“Hey boy this’ll only hurt just a bit.”_ She took out a spare Stimpak and injected him with the fluid. Petting him, she took out another and injected herself with a new one, tossing aside with the other empty Stimpak sighing as she felt like a new person. 

_“Let’s go boy.”_ She slung the shotgun around back and trudged on, eyes focusing on the once lively Boston, bustling with life was now a wasteland of broken homes, offices and remains. If it wasn’t killing you, it was already dead. She quietly noted some of the places she used to go when she was first dating Nate, her heart panged, feeling as if it was filled with lead. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and sniffled. Dogmeat glanced to her and tilted his head, obviously curious to the human’s emotion. 

_“I am fine boy it’s just.”_ She paused to sigh and clear her throat. _“It’s still hard seeing everything as it is now. C’mon, I see the gates just up ahead.”_

_________________________________________________

“Thanks for getting me in. So, what brings you to Diamond City?” Journalist Piper Wright piped up, walking beside the newcomer. 

_“I was sent here by a woman back in my old town. Told what I was looking for would be here.”_ She said with a smile, turning her head to look at the excited Journalist. It was like she never saw someone like her her whole life. 

“So let me guess; You need to find Nick huh? Well he might be in his office in the city want me to show you?” 

_“No thanks. But if you want, you could give me a tour of the city later. It would be nice to see something other than broken down buildings and homes.”_ Ellen blinked, the stadium lights flashing in her face caused her hand to rise, shielding her from its harshness to her eyes. When her eyes adjusted, her jaw nearly dropped. 

_“Wow… This place is…”_ Ellen gasped, amazed by what she saw. 

“Incredible? I’d like to say more blind to the truth, but that’s just me.” Piper casually shrugged, her boots thumping down the metal steps. 

_“Is there a hotel here or a shack I could use to rest my head while I stay here?”_

“Well I don’t have one personally, but the Dugout Inn has a few spare rooms they could spare. Also, don’t be a stranger. Come visit me anytime. Besides, I owe you huge… Uh… Sorry I didn’t catch your name.” 

_“Ellen.”_

“Pleasure.” Piper waved as she stepped into her office, leaving Ellen and Dogmeat to their own. 

________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more as I go along! Keep up with the story to see what happens! :D


End file.
